csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Heal zombie
Heal Zombie (Zombie Penyembuh) atau Voodoo Zombie (Zombie Penyihir) adalah karakter Zombie yang muncul di Zombie Scenario sebagai musuh yang dikontrol AI dan dapat dipakai di Zombie: The Mutation Zombie: The Hero dan Zombie: The Union yang dapat dibeli dari set Fire and Curse. Intisari Willingly exposed themselves to Dr. Rex's virus in pursuit of higher power, these former voodoo shamans draw great power to heal other zombies and curse enemies so that they cannot use skills or items for a certain period of time. This item can only be used in the Zombie: Mutant and Zombie: Hero modes. As players heal other zombie players with the heal skill, the healing gauge increases which grants the players an additional bonus points. Zombie Scenario Heal Zombie adalah karakter yang tidak dapat digunakan di dalam mode ini. Heal Zombie muncul di hampir setiap map Zombie Scenario terkecuali di Ronde 2 Last Clue dan semua ronde Nightmare. Di Map Dead End Heal Zombie muncul dengan warna hijau, Heal Zombie berwarna hijau ini memiliki Health point 5x lebih besar dari Heal Zombie yang biasanya. Zombie: The Mutation Berkas:Heal.png Heal Zombie dapat digunakan di Zombie: The Mutation. Heal Zombie ini dapat di beli dari Fire and Curse yang juga otomatis membeli Fire Bomb. Origin Heal Zombie dapat menambah Health Point dan Armor dirinya sendiri dan Zombie disekitarnya secara instant. Tetapi, setelah menggunakan Skill Heal ini, diperlukan menunggu 7 detik sebelum menggunakan kembali . Heal Zombie juga dapat melihat Armor dan Health Point zombie lainnya dengan akurat melalui Bar yang berada diatas Zombie Lain (Hanya Heal Zombie yang dapat melihat Bar Ini). Zombie: The Hero Heal Zombie di Zombie: The Hero tidak berubah dari mode sebelumnya, yaitu Zombie: The Mutation. Yang berubah hanya satu hal, yaitu Host Heal Zombie di mode ini dapat mengheal dirinya sendiri dan zombie lain. Tetapi Host Heal Zombie menambahkan Health Point lebih sedikit daripada Origin Heal Zombie. Waktunya yang diperlukan untuk Cooldown juga menjadi bertambah yaitu menjadi 10 detik. Zombie: The Union Heal Zombie memiliki Health Point sebesar 1500 (2000 bila ada item Strong Life Power). Heal Zombie mengeluarkan Damage paling sedikit dibanding Zombie lainnya di mode ini, tetapi Heal Zombie juga mendapat skill yang bersifat pasif yaitu 'Curse'. Skill ini membuat membuat musuh tidak dapat mengenakan item atau skillnya untuk waktu yang tidak lama, cara mengenakan 'Curse' Ini adalah memukul musuh. Heal Zombie juga dapat mengheal Zombie dan Human di mode ini. Cara Bermain Taktik *Selalu Heal Zombie yang sudah sekarat / akan mati. *Bila terkepung, selalu heal dirimu sendiri saat skill sudah tersedia. *Majulah menyerang Human memakai Zombie ini (disarankan) karena Health Point yang banyak dan skill Healnya ini dapat membuat Zombie ini sulit dibunuh (terkecuali Health Point anda sekarat. Cara Perlawanan *Selalu waspada terhadap tanda (+) di atas kepala zombie. Ini berarti ada Heal Zombie di suatu tempat. *Bila melihat Host Heal Zombie, bunuhlah dengan segera untuk mencegah zombie ini mengheal zombie lain. *Bila bisa, Hindari Origin Heal Zombie karena Health Pointnya yang banyak. *Jangan pernah menyerang Heal Zombie sendirian, disarankan menyerangnya bersama-sama. Hal Yang Lain Di Indonesia Heal Zombie tidak dinamakan Heal Zombie, Melainkan Voodoo Zombie yang bisa kita lihat sendiri di shop. Ini mengakibatkan nama Heal Zombie tidak terpakai di CSO Indonesia. Kategori:Zombie